rhettandlinkommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules * You agree that you will not post, email or make available any content or use this Network: **In a manner that infringes, violates or misappropriates any third party's intellectual property rights or other proprietary rights or contractual rights; **in a manner that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy or limit the functionality of any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; **to engage in spamming, "chain letters," "pyramid schemes", advertisement of illegal or controlled products or services, or other advertising or marketing activities that violate these Terms of Service, any applicable laws, regulations or generally-accepted advertising industry guidelines; **in a manner that is misleading, deceptive or fraudulent or otherwise illegal or promotes illegal activities, including engaging in phishing or otherwise obtaining financial or other personal information in a misleading manner or for fraudulent or misleading purposes; **in a manner that is libelous or defamatory, or in a way that is otherwise threatening, abusive, violent, harassing, malicious or harmful to any person or entity, or invasive of another's privacy; **in a manner that is harmful to minors in any way; **in a manner that is hateful or discriminatory based on race, color, sex, religion, nationality, ethnic or national origin, marital status, disability, sexual orientation or age or is otherwise objectionable; **to impersonate any other person, or falsely state or otherwise misrepresent your affiliation with any person or entity, or to obtain access to this Network without authorization; **to interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of this Network or prevent others from using this Network, or in a manner that disrupts the normal flow of dialogue with an excessive number of messages (flooding attack) to this Network, or that otherwise negatively affects other persons' ability to use this Network; **to use any manual or automated means, including agents, robots, scripts, or spiders, to access or manage any user's account or to monitor or copy this Network or the content contained therein; **to facilitate the unlawful distribution of copyrighted content; **in a manner that includes personal or identifying information about another person without that person's explicit consent; **in a manner that employs misleading email or IP addresses, or forged headers or otherwise manipulated identifiers in order to disguise the origin of content transmitted through this Network or to users; and **in a manner that constitutes or contains any form of advertising or solicitation if emailed to users who have requested not to be contacted about other services, products or commercial interests. Additionally, you agree not to: **"Stalk" or otherwise harass anyone; **Collect, use or disclose data, including personal information, about other users without their consent or for unlawful purposes or in violation of applicable law or regulations; **Request, solicit or otherwise obtain access to usernames, passwords or other authentication credentials from any member of this Network or to proxy authentication credentials for any member of this Network for the purposes of automating logins to this Network; **Post any content containing child pornography to this Network; **Post any content that depicts or contains rape, extreme violence, murder, bestiality, incest, or other similar content; **Post any content that constitutes pornography, contains nudity, or is adult in nature. **Post irrelevant content, repeatedly post the same or similar content or otherwise impose an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on the Network's infrastructure; **Attempt to gain unauthorized access to our computer systems or engage in any activity that disrupts, diminishes the quality of, interferes with the performance of, or impairs the functionality of, this Network; **Use this Wikia as a generic file hosting service; **Post any innapropriate content, we have the right to reserve what we define "innapropriate"; **Disobey an admin; *Thank you for reading. Category:Ruloes Category:Rules Category:Rhett Category:Link Category:Kommunity Category:Terms Category:Conditions